Gabe's Pokemon Adventures Episode 7: Eevee, Gabe's Brand-New Pokemon
by DisneyFan229
Summary: Gabe is training her newly caught female Eevee, Eve. But Eve must learn some more moves in order to achieve battling. When Team Rocket captures Eve and Gabe's male Pikachu, Pik, and then attempts to capture Gabe's Charmander, Char. Gabe tries to save them and puts herself at risk, then an amazing evolution happens which saves Gabe, Pik, and Eve from Team Rocket.


10-year-old Gabe continued her journey with her brand-new female Eevee by her side whom she named Eve. She was holding Eve's Poke Ball as she walked. Gabe decided to let all of her Pokemon out for a break and to meet Eve. Come on out everybody! Gabe called as she released all of her Pokemon. Char, Pik, Ratta, Pidge, Catty, & Eve appeared in a flash. Pik rubbed himself against Gabe. Come on now, Pik! She laughed. Her Pikachu, Pik had a major crush on Gabe. Why can't you like female Pokemon? She thought. In a distance, a teenage girl, a teenage boy, and a cat-like Pokemon named Meowth watched Gabe play with Eve. That Eevee would be the perfect Pokemon we use to capture other Pokemon! When we're done, we can hand it over to the boss. The teenage girl named Jessie told her teammates. What a good idea! The teenage boy named James said. Let's capture that Eevee! Meowth sneered. Gabe decided to train with her new Eevee. Eve, use Double edge! She told Eve. Eve tried to use double edge, but she was unable to. Don't know that move either Eve? Gabe asked. Eve shook her head. Eve use swift! Gabe called. Eve used swift and suceeded. You did it Eve! You know swift! Eve ran to Gabe leaping into her lap and rubbing her head against Gabe. Good girl Eve! Gabe told Eve. Char, Pik, Ratta, Pidge, & Catty ran over to cheer Eve on. That night, Gabe laid awake. She wondered how she was going to train her Eevee to use moves in order to win gym battles and protect herself from getting captured by Team Rocket. Gabe was awake all night and morning, she was rubbing her eyes. Eve walked over to Gabe noticing that her trainer was tired. Eve tried to make Gabe lie down and sleep. But Gabe shook her head. Suddenly, a net captured Eve and placed her in a cage. Eve, no! Gabe cried. The cage was pulled up by Moeowth.

Prepare for trouble!

Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all people within our nation!

To denouce the evils & truth of love!

To extend our reaches to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth! That's right!

What are you crooks planning on doing with Eve? Gabe demanded. She doesn't belong to you! It does now! We are going to use that Eevee to capture other Pokemon and then we are going to be handing it over to the boss. Now hand over that Pikachu and Charmander! Jessie demanded. You've got to be kidding. Gabe sneered at Jessie. Ratta walked over to Gabe and she nodded at him. Ratta use tackle on Eve's cage! Gabe ordered. Rattata! Ratta cried as he tackled Eve's cage. But it didn't work. Pik, Char, are you up to helping Eve. Charr! Char nodded. Pika! Pik nodded. Now it's our turn! Jessie said. Arbok weaken that Pikachu with your wrap attack. Arbok used its wrap attack to hurt Pik by strangling him. Pika! Pik cried in pain. Stop it! You're hurting him! Gabe pleaded. Now drop it into the cage with Eevee! Jessie ordered her Arbok who dropped Pik into the cage with Eve. Pika! Pik cried injured. How dare you hurt my Pokemon like that! Gabe snapped. Char, use slash on that cage! Char used his slash on the cage, but it didn't work. Arbok capture that Charmander with your wrap attack! Jessie ordered. Oh no, you don't! Gabe cried angrily blocking the attack with her body. Char was amazed that his trainer would do that to protect him. Now use your ember attack! Gabe nodded at him. Chaar! Char cried as a light was flashing from his body. Char's whole body changed in a flash. Char is evolving! Gabe realized. Soon the light that was flash that was coming from Char's body stopped and a Charmeleon stood in Char's place. Cool! I've got a Charmeleon! Gabe cried. She looked up Charmeleon in her PokeDex. _Charmeleon, The Flame Pokemon, When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels._ Dexter said. Chaar! Charmeleon said smiling at Gabe. You evolved just to save me too! Gabe said. Now Char! Use slash on that cage! Aah! Team Rocket cried as Char unleashed a powerful attack on the cage. Char, you just sesimic toss! Gabe cried. Char nodded. The cage fell and broke and Gabe caught Pik and Eve in her arms. Char, use flamethrower on Team Rocket! Gabe cried. Char unleashed a very powerful flamethrower and it sent Team Rocket blasting off. I wanted that Eevee! Jessie sighed. We've should have had a better plan to capture Charmeleon, Pikachu, and Eevee! James sighed. Well, we tried! Meowth sighed. Team Rocket is blasting off again! They cried. Gabe hugged Char happily. We did it Char! And you evolved into a Charmeleon. Gabe called her Pokemon back into their Poke Balls except Char who walked happily by his trainer's side. And that my friends like always, the journey continues.


End file.
